


Тысяча бумажных журавликов

by Ellfella



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Японии есть легенда, согласно которой человек, сложивший тысячу бумажных журавликов, может загадать желание, и оно обязательно сбудется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча бумажных журавликов

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

…Бумага не поддавалась.

Она сминалась, складываясь как угодно, только не так, как было нужно; руки, которыми Коджаку всегда дорожил, подводили его, пальцы оказывались недостаточно ловкими, и чуда не происходило.

Чудес не бывает. Именно это читалось во взглядах окружающих. Все они, и врач, которого от Коджаку заслонила Таэ-сан, и медсестры, и даже сама Таэ-сан, — ее, измотанную, Коджаку сменил два часа назад, — все считали так. 

До утра, не дольше. До утра, ведь чудес не бывает. 

Коджаку никогда не умел складывать бумажных журавликов. Но слова, которые мать сказала ему в детстве, запомнились накрепко — ничем не вытравить, как татуировку на спине.

Как веру в чудо.

Первое чудо, чью природу он сумел распознать, было недобрым. 

А самым первым чудом, случившимся в его жизни, Коджаку мог назвать знакомство с Аобой.

Бумага шуршала под невероятно неуклюжими пальцами, совсем не для того предназначенными. У каждого своя дхарма, — это говорила не мать и не Аоба, а человек, которому Коджаку не хотел бы верить. 

Кто-то рожден, чтобы исцелять.

Кто-то — чтобы убивать.

Если лекарь возьмется за оружие, он нарушит свою дхарму и понесет наказание.

Если убийца захочет поверить в чудо… 

Здесь, в реанимационной палате, где Коджаку, вообще-то, не полагалось находиться, среди приборов жизнеобеспечения и стерильно-сверкающей чистоты, вера в чудеса казалась нелепой. Чудес не бывает, сказал бы сам Аоба, по обыкновению чуть искривив губы. Только повседневность.

Он уже говорил нечто подобное, встречая Коджаку на улице, — разумеется, совершенно случайно. Каждый раз тому хотелось ответить: как же, не бывает, а эти прекрасные женщины вокруг меня, настоящие воплощения соблазна? Как же, а твои гримасы при виде этих прекрасных женщин со мной рядом — разве не чудо? 

Чудеса случаются каждый день, хотя не всякий может их заметить. И понять: вот оно, чудо.

Чудеса… возможны только благодаря чьей-то жертве. 

Готовые журавлики выстраивались на полу слева. Коджаку добавил к ним еще одного, избегая смотреть: белая подушка, посеревшее лицо, бескровные губы, яркие синие волосы. 

До утра оставалось все меньше времени.


End file.
